The Luigi: The Legend Within
by ArmandoRomero
Summary: Luigi Has Never Been Like Mario, His Shy, Neat, Scared Most Of The Time.  But This Time. Luigi Must Face His Worest Fears


**The Luigi**

A Fan Fiction Written By Armando Romero

*I Do Not Own Any Nintendo Characters*Only One OC*

Author's Rating: T (For Violence And Suggested Themes)

Author's Personal Rating: 16+ (For Violence And Suggested Themes)

**Prologue:**

In A World Far Away

There Is A Place Named The Mushroom Kingdom

Ruled By A Fair Maiden. The Lovely Princess Peach

Receiving The Throne At A Very Young Age. She Rules Her Kingdom With Peace.

But Long Before Her Birth, The Mushroom Kingdom Has Been Warring Against A Northern Tribe.

A Tribe Controlled By An Evil Dragon Like Tyrant Who Would Stop At Nothing To Win Or

Destroy The Peaceful Mushroom Kingdom. Even Going As Far As Kidnapping The Princess.

But There's Only One Thing Ruining The Tribe's Campaign Of Terror.

Mario And Luigi Known Simply As The Super Mario Brothers.

Defeated The Self-Proclaim Tyrant King Brower A Large Number Of Times.

The Brother's Relationship Towards The Princess Grew Profoundly

Specially With Mario. For The Friendship Grew Romantically

But Of Course This Story Isn't About Mario Nor The Princess

It Is About His Younger Twin Luigi And A Foul Plot By The Tyrant

**Chapter 1: The Wedding**

The Sky Was Flamed Orange And Yellow.

Tree's Leafs Turned Brown And Tan.

Summer Had Past And Fall Was Present.

The Wind Once Warm Now Blow Cold.

For It Was Autumn After All. In Spite Of This

Today Was Indeed A Special Day. All Through Out The World.

Friends, Allies Alike Gathered Near The Princess's Majestic Palace.

For A Spectacular Occasion. For The Fair Virgin Maiden Peach Was To Marry.

Large Number Of Table Lined Out The Royal Palace Gardens, Joyful Music Played.

All Though The Music Was Often Drowned In A Sea Of Conversation.

Among The Guest Were Fox Mccloud A Fox From The Lylat System And His Crew Of Highly Skilled

Space Pilots. Donkey Kong, His Nephew Diddy Kong A Few Koopas, A Herd Of Yoshi, Some Birdo, An F-Zero Racer Captain Falcon, The Ice Climbers, Kirby The Hero Of The Popstar Planet.

Link The Champion Of The Hyrule Nation, Pikachu And His Pokemon Unit, Zelda The Princess Of Hyrule, And Lastly The Princess Peach's Sarasaland Counter-Part. The Lovely Kind Hearted Yet Strong Willed

Princess Daisy.

The Wedding Was To Begin, The Groom Was Waiting For The Maiden At The Alter.

The Strategist And Founding Member Of The Star fox Team Peppy Hare Was Appointed As The Priest.

Mario Was Dressed In A Black Tux With A Red Tie, His Best Man Luigi Was Dressed Similar.

The Band Started To Play As The Princess Dressed In A Elegant Dress With A Rare White Flower In Her Long Golden Blonde Hair Came Walking Up The Aisle. Mario Thought She Was Beautiful, He Lowered His Head And Gently Smiled. Luigi Was Glancing At The Princess Daisy, She Turned Her Head Slightly And Gave A Pleasant Smile. But Luigi Quickly Noticed That Mario Was Sweating.

Turning To Mario He Whispered "Mario, Relax You Causing Yourself To Sweat."

Mario Respond "We've Fought Many Monsters, Villains, And Gone Through Life

Threatening Situations And Yet I'm Sweating". Luigi Was About To Said Something

But Changed His Mind For The Princess Was Already Next To Mario.

"Dearly Beloved!" Peppy Began. "Today Is A Day Long In Waiting, Many Of Us Have

Prayed For This Day To Come Earlier. I Know I Have" Peppy Said Jokingly.

"Today We Celebrate The Joining Of Two Loves! For After Today Become One" Peppy Eagerly Announced. "Mario, Peach Marriage Is Not A Game,

It Is Not A Chapter In Your Lives. But Rather A Whole New Saga.

There Will Be Times Of Sorrow, Just As Sorrow There Shall Be Fulfillment Peacefulness

And Good Old Times. Now Then Mario Will You Take Peach As Your Faithful Wife?

In Darkness And In Light? Grief And Peace? Will You Protect Her And Love Her?

Peppy Asked. Mario Lifted His Head To Say "I Do"

"Very Good, Now Peach Will You Also Take Mario And Everything I Just Said?"

Peppy Smilingly Ask. "Yes I Do" Peach Gleefully Said. "Well Then What Are

You Lovebirds Waiting For? Kiss Already" Peppy Remarked. Mario And Peach Locked Lips

As A Roar Of Excitement Escalate From The Crowd And A Rain Of Flowers And  
Grand Fireworks Filled The Sky. The Newlyweds Finished Their Kiss After 5 Minutes

As Soon As They Finished Mario Picked Up Peach And Carried her Towards A

Beautiful Carriage. Soon They Were On Their Way To A Ship That Would

Take Them To The Sol Islands For Their Honeymoon.

Of Course During The Whole Process Cousins Of The Mario Brothers Were Still At

Their Table Pigging Out To Their Heart's Content. Wario And Waluigi Were Odd

To Say The Least. They Hardly Talk But Made A Awful Amount Grants.

The Newlyweds Had Left. Many Guest Were Also Leaving But A Few Of Peach's

Loyal Toads Servants Stayed To Clean Up. Luigi Being Somewhat Of A Neat Freak

Pitched In To Help And Offered Himself To Clean The Jungle Of Mess

The Wario Brothers Left Behind At Their Designated Table.

"Wario And Waluigi Should Learn To Better Clean Up After Themselves" Luigi Complained

"Hi, Luigi…", "Huh?" Luigi Managed To Said Before He Slipped On A Banana Peel.

"Oh! Luigi Are You Alright?" A Concerned Daisy Asked As She Tried To

Helped Luigi Get Up But Ended Up Slipping And Tripping Luigi

And Fell Atop Of Him. This Was Uncomfortable For Both,

More So For Luigi As Daisy's Knee Landed In A Very Sensitive Area.

But She Quickly Moved Her Knee In A Attempt To Get Up Which Was Unsuccessful.

The Two Stared Into Each Others Eyes As If They Were Waiting For One

Of Them To Say Something Important. Luigi Finally Mustered Up Courage

To Finally Speak And Nervously Said "Um Hi, Daisy I- Ah I- I- I-"

"Oh! I'm So Sorry Lu" Said Daisy. 'Lu' Was Luigi's Nickname Given By Daisy.

Luigi Only Allowed Her To Call Him This. "I Tried To Help You, But Sometimes

I Feel Like Such A Klutz" Daisy Said As She Once Again Attempted To Get Herself Up.

"Oh It's Not A Problem, Really. I Honestly Don't Think you're the Klutz.

For That I Blame Myself" Luigi Responded As He Leap Up To Finish Cleaning The Mess

"May I Try To Help You Lu?" Quietly Asked Daisy. "Um" Not Knowing What To Say Luigi

Rushed To An Answer. "S- S- S-Such". Luigi Beside Being A Mild Neat Freak Was Madly In Love

With Daisy So At Any Opportunity He Would Try To Be With Her.

Unbeknown To Luigi, Daisy Also Had The very Same Feelings Towards Him. But Both Were Shy

To Confess This To One Another. For Luigi Thought Daisy Only Saw Him As A Friend.

Daisy On The Other Hand Begun To Think Luigi Never Even Noticed Her.

The Only People Who Knew About This Was Mario And Peach.

As Daisy Went To Peach And Luigi Went To Mario.

The Day Quickly Turned Into Night.

Luigi Returned To His Home A Few Miles Away.

He Never Was Really Courageous Nor Brave. So He Disliked The Darkness Of The Night.

Walking Home Luigi Was Reminded By The Trees Of The Night He Had To

Rescue His Brother From A Ghost King. Luigi Finally Reached Home As He took Out His Key

A Eerily Sound Of A Voice Came Out Of Nowhere Which Sounded Like It Was Calling Him

Of Course Luigi Immediately Ignored This. Discarding It As If It Were A Part Of His Imagination.

**Chapter 2: Believe**

The Following Morning. Luigi Woke Up In His Usual Nightwear.

He Got Out Of his Bed And Turn His Radio On. One Of His Favorite Songs Had Just Ended

"And That Was eL Joker's Hit New Single 'The Upraise' From His Up-Coming Album 'Mando'

And Now An Song From A Up-Coming Rapper From Ultra City In The Mushroom Kingdom

Tminem And His New Single "Not Afraid, We'll Walk Together.." The Announcer Said.

"Hmm I Like This Song…" Luigi Said To Himself. As He Walk Towards The Bathroom

To Brush His Teeth After That He Continued To The Living Room. Turned On His PC

And Checked His Email And Found An Email From Mario, Luigi Being Luigi Read It

Out Loud

Dear, Luigi

I Hope All Is Well. I Know That It Hasn't Been A Day Since I left. But I Must Admit I Should Do Miss You. Peach And I Just Woke Up And I Decided To Email You. We're Gonna Go Surfing And Hit The Roller coasters. Ah! Before I Forget I Bought This Really Cool Hat That I Thought You Might Like. I Will Try To Send It To As Possible. But I There Is A Matter Peach And I Would Like To Touch Bases On. Well Luigi I Know That You Are Very Shy But I Encourage You To Ask Daisy On A Date. Go To The Movies, Or Something Bro. You Can't Hide Your Feelings Forever. Good Luck Bro

Sincerely,

Mario & Peach

Mario Had A Point, But Luigi Would Never Dare To Ask Daisy On A Date. Or Would He?

Luigi Was Real Shock To Noticed That Questioned Himself. But Before He Could

Reply To Mario There Was A Knock On The Door, Luigi Thought To Himself

"I'm Not Expecting Anyone.."

Luigi Went To Answer The Door, It Opened It And Sure Enough It Was Daisy.

"Hi Lu, Sorry To Bother This Early But- " Daisy Said Before She Noticed Luigi

Was Still In His Night Wear. Luigi Looked Down To Also Noticed This.

"Embarrassed I Am, Wait Why Am I Talking Like Yoda?" Luigi Said To Himself.

"Um It's Fine Daisy, What's Up? W- W- W- W-Wanna Come In?" After Saying

This He Allowed Daisy To Enter.

"Thanks Luigi, I Just Had To See You" Daisy Said As She Entered The Living Room.

"Oh Of Course, But Please Excuse Me I'll Go Get Dressed" Luigi Quickly Went In His Room

Quickly But Neatly Dressed, And Put On His Trademark Green 'L' Cap.

He Entered The Living Room To See Daisy Reading Some Papers.

"Daisy?…" Luigi Asked. "Oh Um Sorry I Shouldn't Been Reading Your Stuff" An Embarrassed Daisy Said

"Oh Um It's Fine That's Just Poems I Wrote" Luigi Softly Said.

"There're Lovely, You Really Know How To Capture Elegant Stuff" Daisy Commented.

"I- I- Well- I- Thanks" A Hesitant Luigi Responded. "This One Is My Favorite 'Souls & Me'

It Captures The Very Essence Of Life & Death Your Very Sharp And Creative Lu!" Daisy Said

But Soon Before Luigi Could Say Anything She Picked Up A Thrashed Poem.

"Ah Please D- Don't Read It, It's Not A Good One. It's Trash" Luigi Hastily Said

But It Was In Vain, Daisy Read It Out Loud.

AFFECTION

By Luigi M.

I'm The One Who You Can Trust, This Is My Love. So It's Not Lust. My Affections For You. Run Through My System Like A Super Drug. Bite Me On My Lips And Let My Blood Drip On The Floor A Proof That I Love You. And Without You I Die With Depression Ruining My Life. And My Heart In No Longer Use. A Feeling That I'm No Stranger To. I Am Sincerely Sorry For All. But Without You My Life I'll Withdraw Myself And Die. Mi Reyna, My Queen. I Love You With All My Soul! Kiss Me And Let My Breath Be Proof That I Love You Forever And Ever More. I Abandon All Hopes Of Finding True Love, Because I Found You, Who I Choose My Love & My Life. Your Gorgeous Appearance Burns Onto My Mind. You Are My Truth, For You I'd Die! For You I'd Survive! I Love You More Then Anyone Could Imagine! And I Will Fallow You Anywhere.. And I Will Love You Until I Die

Luigi M.

10/10/09 | 8:07pm

A Single Tear Fell From Her Eye. Luigi Was Worried That She Was Hurt. So He Asked "Daisy…

Are You Okay?" "Luigi…" Daisy Softly Said, "I Have To tell You That… I- I- I- Love You!"

She Bravely Said. Luigi Was Speechless, He Could Not Speak. His Knees Were Like Jelly Seemingly

Unable To Support His Own Weight. Daisy Crying Clutched Luigi And Tossed Her Arms

Around His Neck And Was Unable To Stand. Luigi Still In Shock Wrapped His Arms

Around Her And Whispered "I- I- I- L- Lo- Love- You Daisy…" "You Do?" Daisy

Said As She Desperately Tried To Stop The Tears… "Yes Daisy, I'm Sorry

I Couldn't Tell You Before. I'm Just Too Weak And- And Shy- And

Meek And Afraid- And- " Luigi Said Before Daisy Placed Her

Finger On His Lips And Said "Luigi I Don't Care About

What You Believe Yourself To be, Because I Know

You're Not That. Luigi Please Take Me As

Your Love. Please…" Luigi Lifted Her Head

And Wiped Away Her Tears. "No Daisy, Take Me…

I Wish To Belong To You." Luigi Pled As He Fell On His Knees.

"Of Course Lu, I Can No Longer Live Alone Without You" Daisy Said As

She Came Down To Luigi's Level. The Two Stared Into Each Others Eyes And

Slowly Locked Lips And Their Passion Ignited And Joined. The Two Got Up Saying

To One Another That This Was A Moment That They Wouldn't Forget.

They Left The House To Enjoy And Celebrate Their Love

They Enjoyed Several Things Together. They Went To Parks Rolled On The Grass

They Went To The Movies And Watched "Mario Blooper's" & Got Tickets For An eL Joker

Concert And To Watch 'The Armando Romero' In Mando-Tube Studios.

But The Day Slowly Turned Into Night. Luigi Took Daisy To A Hill

To Gaze At The Moon, Falling Asleep Together On Top Of The Hill

But For Them It Felt Like being On Top Of The World, A World, Their World

Daisy Placed Her Head Upon Luigi's Chest…

The Day Had Ended.

The Following Day Luigi Woke Up,

In His Bed In His Night Wear. Luigi Was Saddened As He Thought That The day Before

Was Only A Dream. But Quick A Smell Of Eggs And Bacon Filled His Senses

He Got Up Open The Door The Walked Down The Hall Into The Living Room.

Only To See Daisy Wearing An Orange Tight Pants And A Yellow Sweater

That Luigi Had Made For Her The Previous Year For Her Birthday

"Oh Honey Your Awake, I Made You Your Favorite Breakfast. So Mario Tells Me"

Daisy Cheerfully Said. This brought A Huge Smile Upon Luigi's Face.

But Remembering Where They Had Dose Off Last Night He Asked.

"Thanks. Um How Did We get Here?" "Oh We Fell Asleep. But It Was Cold. I Noticed You

Were Shaking So I Brought us Here And We Slept Here" Daisy Responded As She Place

The Plates On The Table. "Oh Ok Ah Did Anything Happened Here?" Fearfully Asked Luigi

"No Silly, Those Things Are Reserved For Marriage" She Said As She Moved Her Chair Closer To His.

"Though I Do Hope We Can Get To That Point" Daisy Said As She Turned To Him. The Both Smiled And Continued To Eat

**Chapter 3: Fellowship Of The Shade**

In Following Weeks, Daisy Moved In With Luigi. Giving Up Her Title Of Ruler Of Sarasaland

And Rewarding Her Younger Sister With The Duty. Daisy And Luigi Have Living Together

For A While Now.

It's 8:51am It Was Still Dark Out When Luigi Woke Up. Turned To Daisy Beside Him

She Looked So Cute And Adorable With Her Long Messy Brown Hair, Yellow

Tight Shirt And Light Orange Shorts. Luigi Not Wanting To Disturb Her Quickly Entered

The Bathroom And Took A Shower, Later Dressing Up In His Usual Clothing.

Noticing That Daisy Was Still Sleeping So He Went To The Kitchen To Prepare Breakfast

After A Few Minutes He Was Finished And Rather Proud Of It.

Daisy Strolled In, Still Kind of Messy Haired

And Gave Luigi A Hug From Behind And Kissed Him

She Sat Down And Luigi Served Her.

But Before He Could Take A Bite. His Laptop Suddenly Spoke 'You Got Mail

From A Mario- Mario, Of The Mushroom Kingdom Sent From Sol Islands'

Luigi Got Up And Went Over To Read The Email. It Read…

Dear, Luigi.

Mario Here, I'm Just Sending This To Tell You That Peach And I Are Returning To The Mushroom Kingdom. We Should Get There Within A Few Hours. Now On A More Pressing Note. I'm Received Noticed That The Sarasaland Kingdom And Newly Crowned Ruler Rosy Was Destroyed. Early This Morning By The Northern Tribe. Luigi I Fear That Bowser Has A New General Ganondorf. Who Has Replaced King Boo. Luigi I'm Counting On You To Rescue Rosy, She Is Being Held Captive At Orre Civic Just Across The Border. I Will Try To Return As Soon As I Can To Aid You.

Sincerely,

Mario & Peach

Luigi Couldn't Believe It. Daisy Couldn't Either As She Secretly Read It While Being

Behind Luigi. "Daisy, I Got To Go!" Said Luigi Though He Couldn't Explain Why The Burst

Of Energy" "I'll Go Too, She's My Sister" Daisy Refused To Stay.

So They Quickly Got Ready, And Left The House To A Pipe That Lead To Sarasaland.

When They Pop Out The Other Side. The Site Horrified Them Pushing Them To

Ask Who Could Have Done Such Violence? Blood Was Almost Never Shed In The Kingdom

Yet Everywhere They Turned It Was Blood Soaked. This Immediately Scared Luigi Out Of His Pants

And Quickly Tried To Run But Daisy Had Already Been Grabbing Him

So He Was Going No Where. "Luigi, You Do Realize That I'm Holding You" Daisy Tried Not

To Sound Bleak. "Yes. Now Where Is The Castle- Uh? Daisy Look! The Castle!" Luigi

Pointed Out. They Rushed To The Castle, Only To Found Out It Was Ruined.

"Luigi!" Daisy Started To Cry. "My Home!" Luigi Grab A hold Of Her. "Ganon…"

Luigi Said To Himself. They Continued Through The Now Destroyed Halls Quickly Finding

The Safe Room. It Had Been Opened "Oh Luigi, My Sister!" Yelped Daisy. The

Dead Body Of The Tortured Rosy. With Three Open Gashes On Her Mid Section.

Her Royal Dress Ripped Into Shreds. Leaving Her Disgraced. Luigi Found The Royal

Cloth And Place It Upon Her. Daisy Became Unstable Falling On Her Knees Holding Her Baby Sister.

Who Was Only 15. Daisy Screamed Atop Of Her Lungs. Her Face Smeared With Blood,

Daisy Suddenly Froze Her Expression Faded From Sorrow To A Pure Emotionless Gaze.

Staring Towards The Sound Of Bombings A Few Miles Away. "Luigi…" Softly She Spoke.

Luigi Said Nothing As Anger Rushed From His Heart Towards His Hands "Kill Him…"

Steadily She Plead. Luigi Still Did Not Say Anything As A Voice Seem To Echo Through Out

The Halls. "Luigi…" Said The Voice In Singing Fashion. "Do What You Must Luigi…"

Luigi Quickly Snapped Out Of This Trance. Kneeing Down With Daisy He Hugged Her

She Felt Cold As Ice, Tears No Longer Fell. She Closed Her Eyes. Suddenly Luigi

Heard Someone Coming Down The Hall. He Stood Up And Yelled

"Who Are You! Stupid Answer! Fight Me You Monster!" Daisy Had No Reaction.

Out Of The Shadow Came Two Figures.

They Were No Enemies. It Was Just Mario And Professor Roadman Who Lived

In Front Of Luigi's Once Haunted Mansion.

"Mario… " Luigi Said As He Struggled To Say Anything Else.

Both Mario And Professor Roadman Were Horrified At What They Had Seen.

Luigi Softly Explained What Was Under The Cloth.

"Daisy Are You Alright?" Mario Asked. "Mario Leave Her, She's In Shock, We Must Take Her back

To My Lab. No Where Is Safe Now." Professor Roadman Said As He Released An Inch Long

Capsule. Which Turned Into A Carry On bed. "Mario Help Me Place Princess Rosy On"

Demanded The Professor. Both He And Mario Carried The Princess Upon Their Shoulders

As Luigi Lifted Daisy And Carried Her bridal Style. As Daisy Fade Into Unconsciousness

After 3 Hours They Arrived At The Professor's Lab. Where Peach And Squad Of Royal Guards

Were Staying. Luigi Entered The Medical Room Of The Lab And Laid Daisy. "Luigi Please Can You Remove Her Clothing? And get Her In This Gown?" Asked The Professor. Luigi Did What He

Was Instructed To Do.

The Professor Entered And Inserted Needles And Patches To Observe Her Vital Signs.

"Will She Be Okay" Luigi Hesitatingly Asked Fearing The Worse.

"Luigi This Shock May Have Placed Her Into A Coma, It's Rare Unheard Of But Nothing Is Impossible"

"Guards, Place Her Best Men Around The Lab." Luigi Commanded As He Turned To Look At Them

Mario Second The Request.

Luigi Quickly Added "Men, Bring Your Royal Family Bodyguards. We Must Gave The Princess Rosy

A Place To Rest." So The Bodyguards Came And Took Her Body.

Princess Posy Was Laid To Rest In The Cemetery Of The Royal.

**Chapter 4: Dark Armor**

It Was Proven That Daisy Was Indeed In A Coma. The Professor Braced Himself To Tell

Luigi Startling News. He Entered The Room Luigi Was Asleep On top Of Daisy's Left Cold Hand

Mario And Peach Were Also Asleep But On A Couch In A Corner

"Luigi…" The Professor Softly Spoke. Luigi Along With Both Mario And Peach Woke Up.

"I'm Afraid I Have Some Disturbing Up Dates. What You May Heard Is Not At All What I Want To Say"

The Professor Mumbled. "What Professor" Asked Mario. "Daisy…" The Professor Turning To Mario

Said, "There's A 99.9% That Daisy May Die From Heart Failures, Given The Percentage She May Die Within 20 Hours" Within Moments Of Hearing This Luigi Sprang Up

Shouting "No! you're the Professor! Get Her Well! Now!" Mario Quickly Got A Hold Of Luigi

As He Tried To Injure The Professor. "Luigi Please I've Tried Everything! Power Mushrooms, And Tons Of 1Ups! Nothing Is Helping Her!" The Professor Said As Luigi Screamed And Cried Mario Did Nothing

But Hold Him As He Felt His Brother's Pain. "Oh My God" Peach Softly Said Clutching Her Royal Necklace. As Soon As Luigi Had Calmed Down The Professor Calmly Said "There Is Something That Could Safe Daisy And Possibly Bring Back Rosy" "What Is It" Peach Asked. "It's Called An Dark Armor

Life Mushroom, It Was Discovered By My Brother And Cousin. It Has The Power To Bring Back Someone Whose Already Past And Heal Any Known Diseases Problem Is, They Are So Rare That Local Legend Suggest That Only Two May Exist For 3 Years And That One Only Lasts About A Month" The Prof Said. "Where Can I Find It…" Asked Luigi

**Chapter 5: The Silhouette **

Prof. Roadman Was Writing Notes As He Searched His Computer. A Email Noticed Appear And He Read It. A Expression Of Hope Emerged Upon His Face. He Quickly Rushed Into The Room Where Mario, Luigi And Peach Were And Shouted "Great News! Dr. Mario Your Uncle Is On His Way From New Mush City! He Says That He Has An DNA Outline Of The Dark Armor Mushroom!"

Mario, Luigi And Peach Not Knowing Anything Asked "What's That?"

"It's A DNA Sample Of The Dark Armor Mushroom Allowing Us To Have The Same Results Without Finding The Real Thing! Thing Is That When We Apply It. It Will Not Work Right Away It Will Take An Unknown Amount Of Days, And We Wouldn't Be Able To Use To On Prince Rosy"

But Before Anyone Could Say Anything

A Loyal Toad Came Bursting Through The Doors

"Mario, Luigi, Princess! Ganon Is At The Mushroom Palace!

Bowser Is Also There!" The Toad Said Panicky. "Mario, Luigi You Must Not Allow Them To Find Us!

They Will Most Certainly Kill Peach And Daisy" Said Professor Roadman. "Let's Go Luigi!" Said Mario

Both Soon Quickly Ran Out The Lab. Found A Nearby Pipe And Warped To The Entrance To The Palace.

Where Ganon Was Expecting Them. Ganon Mocking Them Said "Ah The Famous Mario Brothers.

How Delightful, Mario King Bowser Is Waiting For You Within Those Doors, Luigi Will Stay Here And Fight Me" "Never! We're Both Going Stay And Defeat You!" Mario Angrily Said.

"Very Well, As You Wish" Ganon Said As Armor Appeared From Nowhere And Covered Him

In A Battle Suit. He Suddenly Wiped Up A Twisted Wind Magically Picked Up Mario And Sent Him Flying Over Him And Straight Into The Roof Where He Fell Through And Landed In

The Throne Room Where Bowser Was Waiting. "We Meet Again" Bowser Demonically Said.

As He Came Out From The Shadows With A Repulsive Disfigurement And His Left Hand Was

Gone And Replaced With A Solid Base With Claws. Bowser Disfigurement And Deformity Was

Caused By Mario In A Pervious Fight.

Meanwhile…

"What Did You Do To My Brother?" Luigi Demanded To Know.

"I Sent Him To The King And Now Luigi We Fight" Menacingly Ganon Said As He Struck

A Pose With Fist Fisted. And Like A Sword Sliding Three 'Shadow Claws' That Were A least

5 Inches Apart. Lighting Lighted Everything As It Was Starting To Rain.

The Skies Were Dark Ganon Rushed Towards Luigi Swing This Massive Claws Mocking Luigi

As He Said "Fight Me!"

Luigi Ducked And Avoided The Attacks. As Soon As He Got The Opportunity He Uppercut Ganon

Placing Some Distance In Between. Ganon Said "You Will Die! Just Like The Princess Rosy!" As Grasped Luigi Neck And Picked Him Up Several Feet Above The Ground. "And You Know What?…

When I'm Done With You I Will Enjoy Killing Peach And Your Pretty Girlfriend Daisy.

Ruling The Mushroom Kingdom!" Shouted Ganon As he Pulled Back His Left Arm

For An Attack When Luigi Suddenly Threw A Lime Colored Fireball And Hitting Ganon In The Face.

Leaving A Badly Burnt Scar. Forcing Ganon To Dark Blast Luigi To The Ground And Jumped On Top Of Him And Started Placing Punches At His Face And Body, Causing Massive Cuts And Blood Bleeding

Profoundly. "Now You Die!" Ganon Shouted As He Prepared His Most Powerful Claw Attack

When Suddenly A Strange Voice Said "I Can't Let You Do That Ganon" It Sounded Just Like

Luigi Shocked Ganon As Luigi Couldn't Talk. As He Bruised And Battered.

"What The-" Ganon Managed To Say Before A Black Green Outline Mist Sprouted From

Luigi's Right Arm And Rushed Into Ganon's Chest And Started To Suffocate Him. Giving Luigi Just Enough Time To Form A Energy Sword And Strike Ganon In The Middle And Shouted "No! You Will Die!" Thrusting Even Deeper Into Him And Cutting Upwards Severing His Heart.

Ganon Was Now Dead Falling Face Down. Summoning The Sword Drew All Luigi's Power. But The Mist Came Out Of Ganon's Body And Went Into Luigi Giving Him Enough Strength To Aid His Brother. Who Was Fighting Bowser. Luigi Quickly Entered Where They Were Fighting Mario Was More Cut Up And Bruised Then Luigi Was. Luigi Ran Towards Mario To Move Him Out Of Bowser's Attack. Bowser Soon Charged Towards Them Luigi And Mario Join Their Remaining Strength And Summoned

Both Their Swords. Bowser Was Mere Inches Away When Both Luigi And Mario Struck Their Swords Into Him. Luigi's Sword Went Through Bowser's Throat And Mario's Through His Midsection. Bowser Fell Backwards And Died.

Mario And Luigi Lost Consciousness

Due To Their Drained Powers.

**Chapter 6: Eternally**

Several Days Later, Luigi Slowly Woke Up

To See Daisy Smiling And Rapidly Hugging Him.

"Am… Am.. I Dead?" Luigi Asked.

"No Silly! You're Alive! The War Is Over! You Defeated Bowser And Ganon!" Daisy Happily Said.

"What- What About Mario And Your Sister?" Asked Luigi.

"Oh I'm Alive As Well Just Bound To This Wheelchair" Mario Responded As He Came In The Room.

Casts Were Around His Right Leg And Several bandages Covering His Head And A Sling For His Broken Arm. Luigi On The Other Hand Received No Broken Bones.

Mario Looked Funny So Luigi Started Laughing.

But Soon Asked "And Your Sister?"

Daisy Waited A Second To Answer. "She Is Not Quite Alive.. She's Returned In Spirit Form"

And Soon Enough Rosy Appeared Greeting Luigi "Hello Silly!"

Peach Who Came In With Mario Told Everyone That Luigi Would Soon Be An Uncle And Mario A Father. This All Caught Everyone By Surprise. "Mario, Everyone. I'm Expecting A Child" Peach Excitingly Announced. Daisy Rushed To Peach And Hugged Like Girls That They Were. Mario Was Speechless Luigi Noticed This And Asked "Mario? Are Your Alright? You Going To Be A Father"

Mario Was Still Was Unresponsive. This Brought Laughter To Everyone. Soon Another Figure Entered The Room. It Was Dr. Mario The Soon To Be Great-Uncle. "Uncle! Please Come Closer! I Must Ask You A Favor" Luigi Said. "Sure Anything Nephew" Dr. Mario Gleefully Said. Luigi Whispered Something In His Ear And He Quickly Left The Room. "What Did You Say Lu?" Daisy Asked.

"Oh Something You'll Find Out Soon Enough" Luigi Said As He Smiled

Dr. Mario Re-Entered The Room Handed Luigi A Little Old Box. Mario Finally Came To From

His 'Shock' Quickly Recognized The Box And He Silently Knew What It Was And Smiled.

Luigi Cleared His Throat And Pushed A Button To Lower His Bed And Said. "Daisy, Will You- You- You- Marry Me?" Daisy Quickly Jumped And Answered "Yes!" And Kissed Luigi On The Lips As All Were Excited.

**-5 Months Later- **

"Dearly Beloved! We're Gathered Here Today To Witness And Join A Man And A Woman Together!"

Peppy Hare Started. Mario Was Still In A Wheelchair And Peach With A Now Noticeable Round Tummy.

"Today We Celebrate The Joining Of Two Loves! For After Today Become One" Peppy Eagerly Announced. "Luigi, Daisy Marriage Is Not A Game, As You Should Already Know. Unless You Didn't Pay Attention To Mario And Peach's Wedding, Anyways There Will Be Times Of Sorrow, Just As Sorrow There Shall Be Fulfillment And Grand Memories. Now Then Luigi Will You Take Daisy As Your Faithful Wife? In Sickness And In Health? Grief And Peace? Will You Protect Her And Love Her? Feed Her Endless Plates Of Food!" Peppy Asked As He Looked Displeasingly At His Wife. Luigi Said "I Do"

"Very Well, Now Then Daisy Will You Also Take Luigi And Everything I Just Said Twice In This Story"

Peppy Smilingly Ask. "Yes I Do" Daisy Said Gleefully. "Well I Won't Tell You Want To Do But Now Your Married." Said Peppy. Daisy Leaped And Luigi Caught Her And Kissed. As Everyone Cheered

**THE END**


End file.
